raccoon city high
by claireredfiel1
Summary: ¿quien diria q comenzar un dia de escuela seria dificil para una redfield? claireXleon, era una joven que fue con su hermano para iniciar nvas clases y conoce a muchas persona en especial a los hermanos kennedy y ella muere por el chico k pero decide esperar dejen one-shot no lo olviden dejen rewvies
1. Chapter 1

**one-shot creado para ver si publico otro capitulo y q sea historia. dejen reviws plissss**

**:)**

* * *

1: Prologo.

Era la primera semana de clases para la joven REDFIELD, pero era un tanto emocionante ya que conoceria a genten nueva despues de conbencer a su director para que la trasfiriera y librarse de servicios infantiles para ir a la escuela mas prestigiada de boston llamada: raccoon city high school, ella era todo un as en todas las materias solo en una era un completo desastre la matematica no era lo suyo, asi que todo estaba bien por que ya se habia completado el papeleo y entraria el lunes a su nueva escuela en donde asistia su hermano mayor chris el era el mejor coreback asi que por suerte el era popular y no tendria problema por que hay estaria su hermano para ayudarla a superar cualquier problema.

Sin embargo habia algo que la inquietaba demaciado y se preguntaba muchas cosas como las siguientes preguntas: ¿seran amables conmigo por ser la nueva? ¿me trataran mal por tener un hermano asombroso en pruebas fisicas? ¿todos me usaran para burlarse de mi?, eran tantas preguntas que ni siquiera tenian respuesta y bueno almenos lo sabria mañana por la mañana.

El despertador de ella sono a las 5:30 am pero esta se levanto rapidamente se levanto y fue directo al baño se dio una ducha rapida para luego vestirse con una blusa de resaque negra y una blusa de color rosa encima con un pantalon negro entubado que resaltaba sus piernas por completo con sus convers de color negro, su cabello agarrado en una coletay por su puesto sus lentes y bajo a preparar el desayuno para ella y su hermano que se levantaria a las 6:00 am, este bajo las escaleras y dijo .

-buenos dias claire – dijo chris bostesando.

- hola . . . ya esta el desayuno asi que a comer si no llegaremos tarde – dijo claire dandole su plato de huevos revueltos con tocino y pan tostado con jugo de naranja fresco.

Rapido ambos comieron y subieron al auto que chris conducia que era un chevrolet spark de color azul oscuro y se dirijieron a la preparatoria de raccoon city.

Al entrar ambos hermanos se separaron chris se fue directo a su clase para iniciar el dia y claire fue a la oficina del director y al entrar este le dio la bienvenida y le dio su lista de horarios y le dijo que alguien del comite de bienvenida le daria sus libros y le diria donde estaria su casillero y el del gimnacio.

Esta caminaba insegura por los pasillos entonces choco con una chica de cabello corto de color castaño chocolate muy brillante era su cabello tenia ojos de color azul agua brillante, llebaba un maquillaje suabe y natural que resaltaban bien sus ojos, su vestimenta era practica pero llamativa traia una blusa de manga larga de color azul rey con un chaleco negro con adornos muy bonitos enfrente y llebaba unos jeans de color negro rectos sin acampanar con unos tennis blancos marca convers.

Y esta le dijo.

-lo siento yo no me fije en serio lo lamento – dijo claire muy apenada.

- no tranquila descuida tu no eres la unica que va distraida . . . . . ¿disculpa haz visto o conoces a una chica llamada claire? –dijo jill intrigada.

- soy yo . . . asi que tu eres la amiga de chris . . .wow no eras como me imagine – dijo claire impresionada de como vestia bien la amiga de chris de su hermano-wow asi que tu eres la famosa jill kennedy . . .. sabes una vez encontre a mi hermano dormido besando un retrato en el que apareces – dijo claire contando aquel oscuro secreto que guardaba de chris.

- wow no sabia ese lado de chris.. . . pero gracias por decirmelo ahora tendre algo con que molestarlo ya que el sabe algo de mi . . .. y me ha estado molestando desde el año pasado con eso – dijo jill recordando las burlas de su mejor amigo.

- entonces fue un placer contante – dijo claire riendo con ella sobre su comentario.

Ambas caminaron hasta que jill fue jalada por chris ya que a este le surgio un problemilla y la necesitaba para resolverlo asi que ella camino con el dejando a claire solitaria en el pasillo.

Claire se encontraba un poco perdida y no sabia a quien hablarle para que le ayudara entonces camino en circulos hasta que choco con un chico rubio castaño mas alto que ella y ella se sorprendio mas por que era la 2da vez que le sucedia en el dia y lebanto la vista y se encontro con un par de ojos penetrantes de color verde miel con toques suabes de marron en el centro.

- l- . . . lo . . lamento mucho en serio es que soy nueva y no se por donde camino en serio –dijo claire sonrrojada y muerta de verguenza.

- no te preocupes tranquila eso es por que eres nueva y no conoces la institucion . . .¿de casualidad eres "CLAIRE REDFIELD"? – dijo leon con algo de intriga.

- si esa soy yo . . . ¿y tu eres? – dijo claire preguntando su nombre.

- mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy . . . es un placer conocerte –dijo leon amablemente.

- sabes donde esta la persona que me daria un recorrido por la escuela . . . ¿esque la llebo buscando casi toda la mañana? – dijo claire preguntandole lo que sucedia.

-ese soy yo . . .de hecho tambien te estaba buscando hasta que chocamos y nos estamos hablando – dijo leon recordando hace unos instantes.

- sabes te me haces conocida como si ya te hubiera visto antes – dijo leon viendo las facciones de la joven.

- pues sera que mi hermano es el coreback – dijo claire rebelando que ella era la hermana de el chico popularidad de la preparatoria.

-entonces . . . ¿eres hermana de chris? . . . sabes chris hablo de ti todo el tiempo de que te nos unirias para estudiar aqui – dijo recordando sus ultimas platicas con el.

-jaja . . .si lo se el esta muy emocionado ya que por fin me safe de servicios infantiles- dijo claire emocionada contandole todo lo que le habia sucedido.

-sabes no sabia que . . .tu y chris habian perdido a sus padres sabes lo lamento – dijo leon cabisbajo.

- fue hace mucho y ademas tranquilo ahora me puedes ayudar a buscar donde me daran mis libros- dijo claire animando al chico rubio castaño.

-¿tienes una hermana llamada jillian no? – dijo claire recordando aquella chica que habia conocido hace un rato.

- si es mi media hermana y tengo una mas chica llamada carrie es muy linda- dijo sacando una pequeña foto de su hermana de 13 años.

-entonces tu eres el mayor justo como mi hermano chris – dijo claire dando a entendes que ella era la pequeña de la familia.

Ambos caminaron a la subdireccion donde claire le fue entregado su paquete de libros que eran muchos y no los podia asi que leon se ofrecio a llebarlos hasta su casillero que fue acignado para ella.

Entonces fue directo su siguiente clase cuando este le detubo y le dijo.

-claire . . . .¿que clase te toca a esta hora? – leon intrigado.

- pues creo que me toca . . .. matematicas – dijo claire algo confundida pero segura.

-pues que cres tambien me toca . . . creo que nos toca juntos las siguientes 2 clases – dijo leon señalando el horario de la chica.

-bueno espero y me puedas ayudar a encontrar el aula- dijo claire feliz de que habia alguien tan caballeroso como leon en la preparatoria.

Estos se fueron al salon de quimica matematica para que fuera precentada en frente de su clases como la nueva del colegio de raccoon city en fin para claire solo era iniciar de nuevo pero algo en ella no le sorprendia ser siempre la nueva en fin al momento de entrar todas las miradas se fijaron primero en leon y despues en ella era un rostro nuevo asi que nadie perdio el tiempo y empezaron los murmullos entre los estudiantes hasta que la maestra roxana callo los murmullos.

Claire se sento junto a leon ya que no conocia a nadie de la clase hasta que la profesora dijo.

-bien chicos haremos una pausa para conocer a la nueva estudiante que nos acompaña este año asi que nada de burlas krauser y tu tambien wesker- dijo roxana arbirtiendo a los mas burlones de la clase.

Claire se paro y camino con algo de nervios al frente del pizarron y dijo.

-mi nombre es: claire redfield y vengo de new york – dijo claire con nervios.

-bienvenida a la escuela raccoon city high school claire- dijo roxana abrazondo a la nueva estudiante.

Leon sonrrio al gesto de la maestra pero atras de este habia un pequeño grupo de chicos que les encantaba el cotorreo demaciado a decir verdad y los integrantesse llamaban:alfred y alexia ashoford, albert wesker, ada wong, jack krauser, hunk, carla radams y por supuesto dereck c. Simons.

Ellos eran muy reservados pero a la vez odiosos con medio mundo solo una de ellos tenia la vista en alguien de de los no tan pupolares, ella era la chica mas sensual de la preparatoria y camino donde se encontraba leon y tiro los libro de claire, se sento y dijo.

-hola ...cariño no sabia que te gustaba hablar con ratas redfield- dijo ada refiriendose a claire.

Claire iso un mal gesto por el hecho de que llebaba medio día y ya tenia una enemiga.

-ada . .. ya basta no toda chica se arrimara y me besara si- dijo leon furioso.

- solo decia ademas . .. .tu sabes que eres mio – dijo ada en un tono sensual.

-no nunca he sido tuyo . .. .y nunca lo sere – dijo leon con el mismo tono sensual de ada.

Esta se quito del asiento y dijo.

-nunca digas nunca leon- dijo en tono sensual lanzandole un beso y se marcho.

Claire empezo a juntar sus libros pero leon tambien se dispuso a juntarlos entonces al momento de mirar hacia arriba sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y de nuevo esa conexion que habian tenido se volvio hacer precente. Pero paro ya que habia mucho publico hay y oviamente estarian como bobos viendose como si el otro tubiera algo en el rostro asi que ambos se sentarion y toco una campana, claire se aturidio ya que en sus otras escuelas usaban un timbre suabe al oir pero fuerte al sonar y leon se quedo con ella y dijo.

-¿claire tu tienes con quien sentarte en el almuerso?- dijo leon un poco sonrrojado por la pregunta.

- bueno ... mi hermano dijo que si no habia hecho amistad con nadie podia sentarme con ellos – dijo claire recordando sus palabras.

- ¿entonces es un si? ...o ¿no? – dijo leon confundido.

- que si me sentare contigo- dijo claire dandole un golpe en el hombro.

Ambos chicos entraron a la cafeteria al momento de entrar todas las miradas se juntaron en ellos pero mas que nada claire, esta se incomodo pero leon le dedico una sonrrisa calida haciendo que olvidara su incomodidad, entonces tomaron una charola azul para su almuerzo y claire habia escojido: una ensalada de verduras con sopa de codito para beber agua de sabor jamaica y de postre uvas sin semilla de color verde mientras que leon: escojio una hamburguesa para beber una soda de sabor cola y de postre uvas con semilla de color morado, ambos se sentaron juntos todos miraban al par y chris llego y se sento.

-hola . . .¿claire creia que te sentarias en la mesa conmigo y mis amigos? – dijo chris apretando los dientes con fuerza y reprimiendo sus celos.

- hola chris . .. hoy me sentare con mi nuevo amigo leon ademas te estan esperando- dijo claire mirando una mesa llena de populares en la cual esperaban a chris pero mas que nada a leon.

-tendremos una platica en casa claire y tu kennedy manten alejadas tus manos y boca de mi hermanita sino . .. ¡te matare! – dijo chris amenazando a su amigo antes de irse.

Leon si que se habia sustado era su mejor amigo pero podia exagerar aveces con cosas asi, en fin ambos olvidaron el insidente hasta que una chica de origen oriental se paro y dijo.

-hola . . .¿me puedo sentar? – dijo la chica de cabello corto.

-claro un placer conocerte-dijo claire antes de ser interumpida por la joven.

-yoko vengo de tokio- dijo la joven comiendo su sanwichis.

-es un gusto conocerte yoko mi nombre es claire y el es leon- dijo señalando a leon por decir su nombre.

-gracias por dejarme centarme en serio otras mesas me miraban extrañamente- dijo yoko refiriendose a los mas odiosos.

-tranquila ellos siempre han sido haci desde el año pasado no te preocupes- dijo leon comiendo sus uvas.

-leon una pregunta. . . ¿por que no te comes primero la hamburguesa y despues las uvas?- dijo claire confundida.

-veras siempre para mi es una costumbre comerme primero lo mas sano y despues me como lo que no es sano osea la hamburguesa desde niño lo hago no se por que pero es una costumbre de uno de mis tios- dijo recordadon a su tio roberth comiendo siempre la ensalada y despues lo chatarra.

-wow en tokio acostumbramos comer muchas cosas como bichos y esas cosas . . .¿como se llaman?. . . . cucarahcas fritas- dijo yoko refiriendose a un platillo que ella jamas comeria.

-mmm . . . . eso no me da apetito sabes que me acabas de dar un motivo para nunca visitar tokio- dijo leon haciendo cara de repulcion.

-tranquilo yo tambien lo creo repulcibo de hecho en casa de mis padres una vez lo cieron y cuando las vi hay en ese instante vomite y desde entonces mi padre y madre no hacen ese pato tradicional de aya- dijo yoko recordando lo sucedido.

-bueno yo escuche que en francia tienen un plato llamado escargoth- dijo claire diciendo un plato que nadie conocia.

-¿que es eso?- dijo leon confundido.

-son caracoles hervidos y les hechan sal y mi hermano lo ha provado dice que saben a mantequilla- dijo claire refiriendose a su primera vez que lo provo cuando visito francia.

-creo que lo recuerdo yo lo rete hacerlo y lo hizo pero el idiota me hecho uno vivo en mi espalda cuando dormia y desde entonces tengo una marca en mi espalda de que cuando me puse de espaldas aplaste al pobre caracol y se me encajaron partes de la concha en mi espalda- dijo leon recordando el dolor que sufrio en francia por que tubo que ir a urgencias por que los caracoles contiene muchas bacterias tantas que pueden matar a un ser humano.

- eso hizo debi haverme cambiado desde el año pasado para ver tu cara- dijo claire imaginandose su expresion.

-que mala eres claire- dijo leon riendo pero a la vez provocando risa a la joven yoko y leon comenzo una pelea de comida.

Despues de que claire aventara parte de su ensalada y le callera por accidente en la cabeza ada esta se levanto y tomo parte de su pasta y se la arrojo entonces claire le arrojo una uva en la cara y haci los demas del grupo de ada se unieron contra claire y cuando menos se lo esperaba leon tambien junto con yoko y los chicos populares de la meza de chris y haci fue inevitable que nadie arrojara nada.

Hasta que el sub director irons llego y dijo.

-¡BASTA DEBERIA DARLES VERGUENZA ESTO QUEDARA EN LOS EXPEDIENTES DE TODOS!-dijo irons y llendose de la cafeteria ahora adornada por comida en todas partes.

Asi que el sub director vio las cintas de vigilancia y pudo observas que leon y claire habian comenzado todo y no lo podia creer si era la nueva y el jefe del comite de bienvenida.

Y este los mando a llamar y les dijo.

-bien . . . chicos . . .tu eres la nueva y vienes a causar destrozos en serio que te sucede te hicimos un cupo para que pudieras entrar por que tienes excelente calificaciones y tu eres el jefe del comite de bienvenida el que decide todo lo que se organizara y jamas habias estado aqui – dijo irons dando su sermon matutino.

-yo . . .bueno no tengo nada que decir solo que fue mi culpa que todo iniciara le aseguro que no volvera a pasar –dijo claire disculpandose.

-no de hecho yo fui quien arrojo la comida primero asi que yo soy el de la culpa claire no tubo nada que ver- dijo leon admitiendo su culpabilidad.

-como haiga sido ustedes lo comenzaron asi que como tu eres nueva y tu eres el jefe del comite no tendran nada en el expediente- dijo irons haciendo una voz seria.

-uff . . . que alivio- dijo claire sintiendose aliviada.

-pero saben que si hay de por medio un castigo- dijo irons haciendo una voz maliciosa.

-¿que clase de castigo?-dijo leon con intriga.

-limpiaran el desastre ustedes solos y lo haran bien dejando como limpio el lugar asi que estaran todo el dia limpiando la cafeteria y no como le haran para estar al corriente con todas las clases que perderan el dia de hoy en fin los espero en 5minutos en la cafeteria- dijo irons haciendo salir a los chicos recienregañados.

Irosn le hizo una seña a leon y este fue y le dijo.

-¿algo mas que quiera decirme señor?- dijo leon siendo amable.

-¿ella te ha corrompido o algo?- dijo irons refiriendose a la joven.

-no para nada señor – dijo leon retirandose para acompañar a claire.

Entonces ambos llegaron al lugar y empezaron a limpiar y el celular de leon comenzo a sonar y cuando miro la pantalla era la foto de la pretendienta de el era ada este contesto y dijo.

-hola- dijo serio.

-hola lindo . . . .me preguntaba si querias venir a verme hoy para besarnos o algo es que estoy bastante aburrida aqui en casa- dijo ada en tono sensual.

-ada en serio. . . pense que era para algo importante mira te dire que yo no hago eso y te dare el numero de un chico que haria eso contigo en fin estoy ocupado lo siento debo irme-dijo leon apunto de colgal cuando ada escucho el grito de otra chica.

-leon ven te mostrare algo- dijo claire gritando.

-¿con quien estas?- dijo ada celosa.

-donde este adios- dijo leon cortando la llamada para ver lo que pasaba.

En ese preciso instante sus miradas volvieron a conectarsede manera instantanea leon tomo su mejilla y cuando estaban apunto de besarse ella se movio y dijo.

-leon es muy pronto primero tienes que conocerme y es necesario para que no haiga nada que nos moleste uno del otro- dijo claire seriamente sonrrojada.

-si creo que tienes razon bueno es mejor amigos asi podremos ver que podemas hacer pero algo me inquieta claire- dijo leon serio.

-y. . . ¿que es?- dijo claire seria.

-¿quien de los dos sera el celoso desconfiado?-dijo leon bromista.

-no se. . . tal vez tu. . . .o yo. . . .o. . . .AMBOS- dijo claire de manera bromista.

Ambos continuaron con el aseo hasta que terminaron y leon se ofrecio para llevar a claire a su casa y esta accedio en fin al parecer todo iva decuerdo al plan de leon primero la conoceria y despues serian algo mas formal como novios si eso era lo que leon verdaderamente queria pero primero la conquistaria a la antigua.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

_En fin esta historia es extraña para mi en fin dejen comentario criticas todo lo acepto en fin saben ser una cleon es facil pero crear una historia cleon no tanto intentenlo y veran que se pondran algo nerviosos por queres llegar lejos en fin saben ser una chica de 14 años no es facil en fin saludo a mis viejos y sexys lectores que espero y que lean esta historia que acaba de comenzar en fin los dejos aqui son las 12:06 am y mi vista es borrosa asi que me retiro a dormir bye. _

_Nos leemos pronto hasta el proximo cap. __ :l :3_


	2. 2: disculpas d el autor

Lamento no poder actualizar ya que me he resfriado pero les dejare un bonuss que sera escribir capitulos navideños y año nuevo como regalo para mis fansss fieles a mi historia en serio lo agradesco de corazon que me sigan leyendo despues de q tardo años en actualizar en fin agradesco el apoyo de mi siempre fiel.

En fin saben tengo un bloqueo mental en fin pero primero debo terminar las partes mas malas que pasarqanen feel this moment solo x el momento espero la compresion de ustedes mis lectores en fin espero q mi fic se haga popular enmi auciencia en fin saben voy a pedir la ayuda de ustede mis keridos lectore necesito q recomienden mi fic se que apenas soy una novata pero creo q a nadie le presta atencio a mi fic ecepto ustedes q los amo x dejar comentarios e interesarse x mi fic a si que les pido que su ayuda para hacer mas popular mi fic y kienes me envien un mensaje x inbox hare un capitulo especial para el o ella que me ayudado hacer mi fic mas conocido en fin espero y cuando tenga el tiempo de publicar vea si han aumentado los comentarios en mi fic espero y les sirva esta explicacion en fin me despido dandoles a ustedes mis keridos lectores unas mas sinceras disculpas en fin me retiro adios

Hast enero entre esos dias actualizo adios

pero antes d irme les dejo un avance de raccoon city high:

2: las fiestas de los kennedy.

La vida de leon y jill era muy atareada ya que se encargaban ellos de las fiestas familiares tratandose de los kennedy tenian que mantener un status social enorme ya que necesitaban la aprovacion publica en si ellos no eran muy fan a ser los chicos fiesteros de la comunidad escolar por que todo era agotador , sin embargo jill no se quejaba para nada ya que sabia que a si tenia que ser en si ser la medio hermana era frustrante, para leon no era una tarea facil ya que el era el que se encargaba de distribuir invitacion, selecion de bebidas y por supuesto el era el que escojia el mejor salon para eventos, pero jill tenia algo mucho mas dificil que era llebar cuenta de los gastos, la seleccion de patillos para el gusto de sus parientes,la distribucin de mesas y la seleccion de musica

-leon . . . ¿por que no cambianos lugares este año? – dijo jill algo agotada.

-si . . . .si quieres. . . .¿puedo invitar a claire?- dijo leon ancioso.

-si sera tu pareja si . . . pero si no ni lo piences – dijo jill buscando su libreta para apuntar el nombre de los redfield en la lista de invitados.

- ok ya esta . . . jill . . ¿puedo contarte algo?- dijoleon serio pero animado.

- si dime . dijo jill distraida.

-tu . . bueno . . .¿crees que tenga una oportunidad con claire?- dijo leon un poco mas serio.

-no se . . . depende si dejas de ser tan arrogante – dijo jill seria.

-¡¿QUE?!. . . .¡yo no soy arroganteeee!- dijo leon algo molesto.

lo se es algo corto pero en fin nos vemos despues hasta pronto :D


End file.
